The Prodigy of the Clans
by theanti
Summary: A story about a young ninja, Naruto, and his struggles and triumphs in his life.


The Prodigy of the Clans.  
By: TheAnti

* * *

A story about a young ninja and his struggles and triumphs in his life.

* * *

Chapter 1 :: How it began.

It was an unusually cloudy day in Konohagakure, the village of the hidden leaf. The Yondaime Hokage had just taken office and was currently in his office reading information his friend and former gennin teammate Hyuuga Hiashi had given him, the local seal expert, to look over. Uzumaki Arashi, the Yondaime Hokage, was the heir to the Kazama clan, but had to change his name due to the safety of his family. He had trained under his father's first cousin Chigatana Jiraiya as a gennin and then studied under his father and grandfather to master the arts of sealing. Just as he had finished reading a summary of the caged bird seal, his younger brother Kazama Hogosha barged into his office.

"Oi Arashi-nii, I am sick of being on a team with your stupid girlfriend," he exclaimed.

Yes, Arashi's girlfriend, the heir to the Uchicha clan, Uchiha Youkou was assigned to his idiot brother's team. Unlike the majority of the Sharingan users in the village, Youkou had lighter brown hair with her dark eyes. She had achieved the Sharingan at age eight and advanced to the Mangekyou at fourteen. She was the first in many generations to achieve the four tomoe Sharingan, the Genshuin, at age seventeen. She had achieved the Mangekyou when she saw her younger brother, Naruto, die at the hands of bandits while he was trying to save a two year old Itachi from being kidnapped. She achieved the Genshuin three years later when she finally killed the last bandit who had escaped after killing Naruto. That was six weeks ago and now she was currently walking into the Hokage's office after she had heard her idiotic ANBU teammate annoying his brother.

"Hogosha-baka, didn't Arashi-kun tell you I'm not his girlfriend anymore?" she asked with a smirk. With Hogosha confused, she continued to yell at him. "He's not by boyfriend anymore because he proposed to me last night." Arashi smirked as his brothers jaw hung very nearly on the ground.

"Go home Hogosha, you have to learn how to properly talk about your future sister-in-law," he said.

Hogosha walked out still in his ANBU outfit and turned in his report to the secretary before teleporting home while grumbling about the Uchiha clan brainwashing his brother.

11 months later

"Hokage-sama, the Kyuubi has been spotted heading towards Konoha," a blonde-haired ANBU reported to an equally blonde-haired Hokage. He was then prodded by his fellow ANBU. "Oh yea, misson complete."

With a smirk, the Hokage dismissed the ANBU, but the blonde stayed after his teammates left. After removing his mask he asked. "Who do you think summoned Kyuubi-sama, nii-san?"

Arashi's smirk quickly left his face after his brother's question. The Kyuubi was one of the Kazama clan's most respected summons. Normally humans were not allowed to sign a demon summoning contract, but it had been rumored that the Kazama's ancestors were related to the demon fox. The fox would come with his armies to protect the Kazama clan with even the smallest amount of chakra if they were in need. He passed on his knowledge of jutsu and sealing to his summoners once they were of age to summon him. What the fox was doing out was a mystery to the brothers.

"That I do not know," Arashi replied to his brother, "but what I do know, is that if I don't leave now to pick up some food for Youkou-chan, she won't let me in the door, let alone poke her tummy."

With that Arashi disappeared with a flash of yellow while Hogosha smirked and muttered 'whipped' under his breath while dissolving into water.

A few minutes later the Sandaime walked into the room to check on his successor. After nearly slipping on the water the younger blonde had used in his teleportation, he noticed the large stack of unfinished paperwork on his successor's desk. With a smirk, indicating that he knew his friends predicament, he sat down and started going through the forms. He had missed doing paperwork as it was one of the easier things a Hokage had to do. That was where his successor found him the next morning sleeping on the paperwork he has finished late in the night. He summoned a chuunin from outside his door and told him to let the Sandaime's wife know where her husband was. Smiling he closed the door and let his friend sleep as a token of thanks.

Youkou was normally a rather pleasant woman to be around, but that was not the case when she was pregnant. She and her mother were going through similar situations which scared Fugaku and a six year old Itachi to no end and almost activated his sharingan. The boy was glad whenever his brother-in-law would come around since it seemed to take some of Youkou's attention away from him. Yes, Uchiha Itachi would give anything to be spared from one of his sister's mood swings. He heard a knock at the door and practically flew there hoping for a reprieve. As luck would have it, Arashi was standing there at the door carrying a bundle of food for his sister. Fugaku, having heard his son-in-law's arrival, grabbed Itachi and dragged him off to train.

Walking into the kitchen laden with gifts certainly helped Arashi, reprieving him from the barrage of comments he would have gotten had he come in empty-handed. After a quick meal Arashi left his wife and mother-in-law for the time being and headed to his office to get some work done.

* * *

When he arrived at his office, he was greeted by the site of his brother, father, the former Hokage, and the Terror Squad. Consisting of Sarutobi Asuma, the Skull Breaker and son of the Sandaime, Rin, the Beautiful Hammer, and lead by Hatake Kakashi, the copy-cat ninja, the Terror Squad was a force to be reckoned with that was closely seconded by Hogosha's own squad. Youkou had chosen him to take over after she married Arashi and got pregnant. The Sandaime, seeing he was no longer needed, walked up to Arashi telling him there were no new developments and teleported away after a "Thank you" from Arashi.

"Tou-san why don't you and Hogosha take a seat while I deal with Kakashi here, " he said. Nodding, Kazama Jiro led his younger son to a cluster of chairs so they wouldn't be in Arashi's way. "So Kakashi, I am assuming your mission was a success?" he inquired. With a nod from Kakashi, he motioned for them to leave knowing he had his father to deal with.

No sooner than he sat down, his father was up and at the front of his desk. "Arashi, your brother here has informed me that you have asked him to take over as clan head," he explained. As he was talking Hogosha was performing seals. When he finished, Jiro continued, "What is this I hear about Kyuubi-sama heading towards Konoha?"

"That I do not know Tou-san. I summoned Gou and Futugitsune and they thought we had summoned him," Arashi explained to his worried father.

Kyuubi was Jiro's uncle, a seal master who had sealed kitsune essence into himself and then used runic seals to try and help his father, Chigatana Ken, Jiro's grandfather, seal off Hachibi, the eight tailed demon. He had sealed the chakra into himself and since he was younger he should have been able to handle it, but when the demonic chakra mixed with his kitsune essence, Kyuubi, or Oniba as his name was at birth, took the form of an eight tailed kitsune. His father, being older had only been able to take the soul of the demon into himself. Ken has lad lost his life in the battle of souls and Oniba had to kill his father's body in order to stop the demon from resurfacing. In doing so Oniba had gained his ninth tail and he left on a mission to meet other demons. Years later he returned as the king of the fox clan and gave his sister, Shizukesa, the rights to summon his clan. His sister later married a diplomat with the last name of Kazama and had a young son by the name of Jiro. As Jiro came of age he learned of his uncle and also gained the rights to summon him which has been passed on to the clan heads ever since.

Growing up, Jiro had learned of his uncle and would often summon him to talk to. The fact that his uncle was now loose from a summon and heading towards Konoha troubled him to no end.

By the end of the Kazama meeting, a distraught Itachi had rushed in telling Arashi that Nanashi was in labor. Arashi then escorted Itachi to the hospital and when they arrived they were greeted by the sight of a baby Sasuke.

* * *

Within a few months following Sasuke's birth, Youkou had gone into labor as well. The Kyuubi had reached the outskirts of Konoha and started destroying the town and as Arashi had made his way to his wife's bedside just in time to catch her last breaths after a very difficult pregnancy.

"Name him Naruto," she said, "and he will be a true prodigy of his lineage."

With her last words said, Arashi hung his head as Nanashi and Fugaku entered the room. They looked at their daughter and then to Arashi. Arashi looked up and shook his head sadly as he slowly got up to go and find his son.

* * *

Arashi was currently sitting in his office holding his new son whom he had taken out of the hospital on his authority as Hokage. As he sat there with his newly born son looking up at him, he gently swayed the child back and forth in a soothing motion. He looked up as he sensed Hogosha entering his office doors.

"What is his name?" Hogosha asked staring at his brother and then at his nephew.

"Youkou wanted his name to be Naruto, what is the progress of Kyuubi-sama's progression?" Hogosha shook his head with a sad look on his face. Knowing what it meant Arashi sighed and told his brother it had to be done.

"Arashi don't even think about that," Hogosha pleaded knowing very well how seriously his brother took his role as Hokage. He would offer to do what had to be done in his brother's stead if only Arashi would be less stubborn. However, he knew that was out of the question and agreed to help his brother.

"You will be Naruto's guardian after this is done. I have written a note to Sarutobi-sama to tell him you have full discretion where my son is concerned. The Uchiha's will help you from time to time, but do not rely on them. I don't want my son subject to what they have done to Itachi." Arashi explained to his brother.

"Hai Arashi-niisan," Hogosha said sadly. Stopping his brother was like trying to stop a hurricane. Hogosha walked out of the room with a little ball of bright yellow hair and a blue blanket in his arms. As he followed his brother to the front lines where various shinobi were trying to hold off the psychotic fox demon. Suddenly the two brothers were on the back of a giant warrior toad.

"Bunta, keep him occupied. I'm gonna seal him up," Arashi explained to the lord of all frog summons. Within minutes the seals were in place and the death god had come and gone. Hogosha continued to pump chakra into the toad through his feet allowing the frog to grieve as his friend departed from life.

Little Naruto was in his uncles arms. If you looked closely at him you could tell he had sensed what had happened. His eyes shown with tears, but he did not cry. This was the beginning of the ninja prodigy known as Uzumaki Naruto, son of the Yondaime and true heir to the Uchiha clan.

* * *

I'll type this once. I don't own Naruto. Reviews welcome. I will update when I can. 


End file.
